


A Christmas

by TVDLMLFRRHJAL



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLMLFRRHJAL/pseuds/TVDLMLFRRHJAL
Summary: About Rose and Scorpius and the Troubles that Christmas brings.





	A Christmas

"Miss Granger-Weasley" Professor Clearwater said surprised seeing her stand infront of the castle, it was still dark outside and none of the carriages had yet arrived "you´re early" she said rubbing his hands together "yes Professor" she gave her a faint smile holding on to her bag and rucksack. "Is everything alright?" she asked and Rose noddet "the carriages should arrive any moment" she said "thanks Professor" Rose noddet "well. I wish you a wonderful Christmas" Professor Clearwater said not quiet sure what else to say and how to react to the fact that one of her favorite students who, usually, was quiet talkactive and chirpy was giving her short answers. "Thanks Professor, you too" Rose said and started walking down the stairs of the castle as she saw a line of carriages approaching. She hopped into the first one and it drove off, seeing that no other students were yet ready to be taken to Hogsmeade station for the Train home for the christmas holidays.  
When the carriage reached the station it was empty and the train just came to a stop, Rose saw Hagrid standing all the way up front and starting a conversation with the driver. She was not in the mood for a talk with him so she quickly walked to the back of the train and boarded the last wagon, she picked the first compartment of it and slumped down on the seat by the window, leaning her head against the cold glass and let out a deep sigh. 

Yesterday had been one of the worst days ever. She and Scorpius had gotten into a huge fight and this time it really was huge. It started because Rose said she couldn´t visit Scorpius over the holidays. Mr Malfoy had invited Rose to stay for a couple of days along with Albus but both their families would never allow them to miss the Christmas celebration at the Burrow and instead go off to Malfoy Manor, and frankly Rose didn´t want to miss the Christmas celebration at the Burrow. She loved her grandparents and when the whole family got together there. Scorpius however did not understand why she couldn´t even ask when she said her parents would never allow it, he accepted Albus´ no because Albus indeed had asked his parents and showed Scorpius the letter where they wrote that he couldn´t go, but he didn´t believe Rose they would just say no seeing as he is her boyfriend and they would understand. After endless back and forth -"they won´t allow it, just ask first"- Rose lost her patience and shoutet at him that she didn´t even want to go! And that she didn´t want to miss christmas at her grandparents. Scorpius was angry and dissapointed that she didn´t want to spend christmas with him at all, even tough Rose insisted that she wanted to, she just didn´t want to miss her families christmas for it, Scorpius got angrier and shoutet at her that it was just because their families didn´t think much of his father and that she was just as prejudice towards him as her parents! He then stormed off the Winter Ball and left her behind. Later they tried to talk it out but only started fighting all over again when Scorpius yelled that it would be best to end it all now when she couldn´t even stand to him infront of her family, angry as she was she said "maybe it would be best" and they broke up. Rose spend the entire rest of the evening in her doormitory being angry, she didn´t cry once but the other girls noticed something was up and kept asking her about it so she went to bed early and snuck out the next morning before anyone else was awake and bothered her about it again. She just needet to get away from everything and for now the Train was where she could do just that.

She took a look at her watch, it was just after 9. The train would leave in an hour and students would start arriving in masses soon, nobody ever took the carriages before 9. Rose sprawled out all her stuff across the seats and put her feet up, she hoped everybody trying to enter her compartment would get the message that she didn´t want any company. She decidet to get started on her homework and whenever someone was about to open the door she shot them a glare and most of them moved on. Just before the train was about to leave she looked up as she noticed someone putting their hand on the handle of the door and saw it was Albus, Scopius pushed past him and shook his head as he looked inside, Rose and his eyes met and it felt like a thousand daggers stabbing her heart, Albus looked at her and shrugged before he followed Scorpius. Rose bit her lip in anger and huffed before she went back to her Essay. 

Once the train started moving the door to her compartment opened and before she looked up Rose growled "it´s full!" but once she saw it was her brother she just said "oh it´s you" "yeah, just me" he said and closed the door and sat opposite her "are you okay?" he asked "no" she said not taking her eyes of her notes "listen i´d prefer to be left alone" she addet "i know. I just brought you this" he put a wrapped lump and a packet of juice on the small table. "Just some sandwiches. I figured you´d be hungry sooner or later and i didn´t see you at breakfast" he said "thanks" she noddet. "If you wanna talk, about anything... i´m three compartments down with Albus and Scorpius, and considering Scorpius is in the same mood as you i suppose it has something to do with him?" Hugo guessed "i don´t care what mood he´s in" Rose growled "definitely something to do with him" Hugo rolled his eyes "anyways my offer stands" he said opening the door of the compartment and looking at this sister who was writing down something, Hugo shook his head and left her to it and returned to his compartment.  
Some time in the afternoon when Rose was done with everything except her Ancient Runes essay she got hungry and ate the food her brother brought her. Instead of getting started with her last essay she decidet to read for a while and two hours later about 18 o´clock they finally reached Kings Cross station.  
Rose walked out of the train and found her father right away, they had to wait for a little bit until Hugo finally came out with Albus and Scorpius, the three said their goodbyes and when Albus and Scorpius passed Rose and her father Albus stopped said "hi" and "bye, see you at grandmas", before he ran after Scorpius who walked ahead stubbornly. Ron eyed his daughter and was about to ask her what was up but decidet not to when he saw Roses´ glare that followed Scorpius and how she chewed the inside of her cheek, something she only did when she was incredibly mad and tried not to burst out. Ron and his kids walked out to the car and while Hugo talked on the entire drive home, about the Ball and everything, Rose just stared out the window. As soon as they reached their house Rose grabbed her luggage and walked inside, "Hey, what´s going on?" Ron asked Hugo as he stepped next to him and Hugo was getting his stuff out the trunk "she and Scorpius got in a massive argument last night and broke up" "again?" Ron asked "yeah. It was about christmas" Hugo said and only got a questioning look from his father "Scorpius´ dad invited her and Al to Malfoy Manor for a couple of days. Harry and Ginny didn´t allow Albus to and Rose said you wouldn´t either" "she didn´t even ask?" Ron protested "no, because she didn´t want to spend christmas there. She wants to come to grandma with us" Hugo said shutting the trunk. "And she broke up with him because of that?" "i think he broke up with her. He thinks she doesn´t want to go because she´s just as *prejudice against his father as you are*" Hugo said making air quotes with his fingers "i´m not prejudice and neither is she! That little ferret" Ron glared Hugo shrugged walking inside.

When Hermione arrived home from work and Ron had prepared dinner Rose didn´t really eat and just poked around, whenever her mother or father asked her a question she just answered with yes or no or shruggs and asked to be excused just as desert was served. She went back to her room and unpacked her luggage, right at the bottom of her bag she found a square wrapped in christmas wrapping paper and remembered that Scorpius gave it to her. They had exchanged christmas presents the morning of the ball but promised eachother not to open them until christmas evening. Rose didn´t care and ripped the paper off. What she unwrapped was a leather bound picture album with a picture of her and Scorpius, hugging, on the front. With shaking hands she opened it, the first page was blank the next had a picture of her and Scorpius infront of the greenhouses both of them bound together by a creeperplant, laughing hysterically. Above it written in green ink and Scorpius´ neat handwriting was "you told me not to pour water over the leafs... i was terrified it would kill us and you just laughed. And seeing you laugh always makes me laugh. I´ll never not listen to you! Probably..." Rose chuckled as tears welled up in her eyes she turned the page. The next one had three pictures all of her, Albus and Scorpius, the first one them covered in snow standing in the middle of Hogsmeade posing, the next one them wearing costumes sitting in the great hall which was decorated with pumpkin lanterns and the last of them hovering on their brooms on a hill of blooming flowers. Right at the bottom was written Albus favorite time of the Year. Your favorite time of the Year. My favorite time of the Year". The next page had Rose break out in tears and sobb uncontrollably, it was the first picture of her and Scorpius ever taken them both, during their first week at Hogwarts, sitting in the yard holding up one finger (for first year). Under that one was a picture of them in the same position but each holding up six fingers (for 6th Year) and making stupid faces, it was taken this september when they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year and under it was writting Age: 11 - Age: forever.  
Ron walked past his daughters door and heard sniffing so he decidet to look after her, he opened the door to her room and saw her sitting crossleged in the middle of her bed the room only lit up by the fairly lights by her bed and two candles burning on her desk, she was holding something in her hands and cried. "Oh Rosie" Ron said and walked in closing the door behind him "there there" he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms "it´s gonna be alright" he whispered into her hair as his, in his eyes, little girl burried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "No it´s not" she choked. For a while he just held her and once she calmed down he went to grab a tissue for her. "Your brother told me what happened" he said as Rose wiped her tears and blew her nose "it´s all my fault" she sniffed "i don´t think so. You could´ve gone if you wanted, i´m sure your grandparents would understand" "but i didn´t want to miss it" she said "Hugo told me. And i think Scorpius should understand and accept that without causing a scene" Ron said "i should´ve explained to him why i don´t want to go and not yell at him like i did" she said "i´m sure he would´ve understood" she addet and Ron noddet. "What have you got there?" he asked "Scorpius made it for me, for christmas" she said and handet it to her father Ron smiled and had to laugh out loud at some pictures while he flicked trough it. "Hey why don´t you invite Scorpius to your grandparents?" he suddenly said and Rose staired at him "you think they would be okay with that?" she asked "ofcourse they would!" Ron said. "That would be great" Roses´ mood rose high "but he won´t come. He´s mad and he wanted us to get to know his family better" Roses´mood dropped just as quick "try" Ron asked "no. I know him, he won´t come" she said closing the picture album and placing it on her nightstand. "I think i´m gonna go to bed now" she stood up and hugged her father "thanks for cheering me up dad" she said "anytime gnome" he smiled and she pushed past him walking into the bathroom. 

"Grandma, i think you´ve got out a set of cuttlery to many" Rose said setting the table in the livingroom "we´re only 29" "only!" Hugo stated passing by and popping a fizzing whizbee in his mouth "here, it´s one too many" Rose reached a plate with fork, knive, spoon and glass ontop of it out to her "oh no, set it, that´s quiet right dear" Molly said absent while she was engaged in her 6 pots standing on the stove "is one of James´ girlfriends coming? Or does baby Remus need his own set already?" Rose said as she reluctantly set the set on the table "yes, dear" Molly said not paying any attention to her and throwing an entire beetroot in one of the pots, Rose just shrugged and decidet to give in and go up to the others admiring baby Remus.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly´s voice echoed trough the entire house, as guest where gathered all around it. Rose walked downstairs, coming from, what used to be Ginnys room and was now a remodeled livingroom for the day, where she spend time with Victoire and Teddy and their new baby. When she stepped into the kitchen the backdoor opened and Lily walked in with her mother, father and James following her "there you finally are! Where is Albus?" Rose asked but the words got stuck in her throat when Albus stepped in followed by non other than Scorpius who was brushing snow off his coat and carried a huge box "Happy Christmas" he called into the room but his eyes remained on Rose. "Happy Christmas" voices all over answered nobody seemed surprised or bothered by the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had just stepped into the room, least of all her grandparents, the opposite, actually, Molly walked up to him and patted his back before she started pulling on his coat to take it off "just in time, dinner is ready, go take a seat boys" she ushered Albus and Scorpius out into the livingroom. "You too" she pushed Rose ahead and hung Scorpius coat on the post by the stairs. Rose shuffled into the livingroom and took a seat between Victoire and Andromeda right at the other end of the table from where Scorpius was sitting between Albus and Jessica Wood, Fred II girlfriend. During the dinner which was served by Molly and Fleur with elated oh´s and ah´s from the rest of the family and guests Rose and Scorpius´ eyes kept meeting eachother and whenever it happened they both looked down at their plate and felt heat rise in their face. After 3 courses and desert consisting of various pies, puddings and a cake, the table was cleared and everyone settled down with coffee or tea and little groups formed chatting away. 

Rose couldn´t stand the awkwardness anymore and noddet towards Scorpius, she made sure nobody noticed and slipped out the back door by the kitchen, seconds later Scorpius followed. Without a word she grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the broomshed.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked turning on the latern hanging from the ceiling "your dad invited me. Albus and his dad picked me up this morning" Scorpius said. "My dad?" Rose asked "yeah, he wrote me. Said he´d like to invite me to your grandparents house on christmas and explained how important this day was to you" he said staring at his feet. "He did?" Rose asked and Scorpius noddet looking at her "I... I think i need to apologize to you" Scorpius started "i overreacted. It was wrong of me to call you and your family prejudice" he said Rose tilted her head and smiled "and it was wrong of me to lie and say my parents said no. And i was wrong to yell at you. I should´ve just explained why this day is so important to me" she said "it´s my fault" she addet. "That´s something you don´t hear everyday" Scorpius laughed and she playfully hit his shoulder "troll" she said "i get it now. I mean i only spend about two hours here until now but i get it. I get why you couldn´t miss this, alone because of the food, which is wow" he rolled his eyes "it is, isn´t it" Rose noddet "yeah" Scorpius smiled. "So are we good?" he asked "i don´t know? Are we?" Rose asked "i would like it" he said "me too" she noddet they stared at eachother for a while and then he embraced her in a hug "do you think we will ever get trough a year without arguing and breaking up?" Scorpius asked "probably not. But as long as we get together again in the end" she shrugged. "Let´s get back?" Rose opened the door and he took her hand. "Oh, wait there is something else i have to admit" she stopped in the middle of the way back to the house and the snow caught in her curly hair "now?" Scorpius asked rubbing his shoulders, he was only wearing a light sweater "i opened your present already" she said "the day we got back from school" she said biting her lip but Scorpius just laughed "me too. Right when i got home" he admitted and Rose smiled. "Thank you. It´s wonderfull" she gushed "i´m glad you like it. It took me ages to find all these pictures! I had to talk to so many people to get them" he huffed "i love it" she said "and i love you" he answered she smiled and kissed him. "I loved your present too by the way, i´ve been wanting those for ages" "i know i´ve saved up for it all year!" Rose said, she had gotten him a vintage edition of a pin set of Puddlemere United. "Where did you get it? They´re almost impossible to get" Scorpius said impressed "almost" she smiled "You know i got connections" she addet as they walked back into the house hand in hand.

"Where have you been?" Albus asked pouring himself a cup of hot cocoa when Rose and Scorpius walked into the back door and brushed the snow off their clothes and hair "just out" Scorpius answered and grabbed the cocoa out of Albus hand and took a sip "i need this more than you" he said lips quivering. "So you two alright again?" Albus asked crossing his arms infront of his chest, leaning against the counter with a smug grin on his face "yeah" Rose said hugging Scorpius side and looking up at him lovingly "thank Merlin. I couldn´t have lived another day with your moods" Albus said raising his arms in praise. "Nice jumper" Scorpius remarked about the, violent shade, of green Jumper with a golden A on it "yeah, yours is waiting too" Albus said to Rose. Together they walked into the livingroom where everybody was gathered around the dinner table or on the floor by the christmas tree, most of them already wearing their Jumper and currently admiring the tiny tiny jumper Victoire tried to put over her sons head. A babyblue one with a maroon R on it, "he loves it" she smiled as she finally managed his head trough it, she herself wearing a Orange one and Teddy a Purple one. "Rose! Here!" Lily called and threw a parcel her way, Rose caught it and unwrapped her, also, Orange jumper with a red R on it "thanks grandma" Rose said putting it on. "You are very welcome dear" Molly said smiling bright sitting in her armchair with a cup in her hand "but wait" she pushed past the kids sitting infront of the tree and grabbed a parcel which she pushed into Scorpius´ arms "for me?" he asked surprised and Molly, who was back in her spot, noddet satisfied "got it ready just in time" she said proud and watched as Scorpius gave Rose his mug to hold and unwrapped a navy-blue jumper with a golden S. "Albus told me you´re a fan of Puddlemere" some boo-ed, including Dominique and James which made everyone laugh "hence the colours" Molly continued. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, very much" Scorpius gazed at it lovingly and put it on "looks great" Rose smiled and Albus noddet. "Almost forgot i brought something for you too" he said and walked over to the tree where he had placed the box he brought "for you, and your husband" he said gesturing to Arthur "oh you didn´t have to!" Molly said and sat up to open it "i know, i just wanted to thank you for inviting me" Scorpius shrugged and took his place next to Rose and Albus again and grabbed his cocoa from Rose. 

"Marvelous!" Arthur said unwrapping an electric Toothbrush "it works with batteries, i´ve included some" Scorpius said "it´s to brush your teeth grandpa!" Rose chuckled as she saw her grandfathers thrilled but clueless face "really? Just marvelous" he said again. "One day during Muggle-Studies Rose said that this would be the ideal present for you, sir. I hope you like it" Scorpius said smiling to himself, everyone else was giggeling at their grandfathers joy too "it´s fantastic, just perfect. Thank you very much" Arthur said gazing at it lovingly. Molly laughed and dug back into the box once she stopped admiring her husbands exicted face, she pulled out a rectangular package and unwrapped it, it was a black leatherbound book, a cookbook Molly noted as she opened it. "It´s a copy of old recipes, my mother used to cook out of it all the time. I hope it brings you just as much joy as it did her" Scorpius smiled at it lovingly "oh i am sure it will" she came over to give Scorpius a hug.  
"Thank you again for inviting me" he said "you´re welcome any time" Molly said rubbing his back.  
She spent every second of the night, that wasn´t occupied with cooking more tea or coffee or chatting to others looking trough the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Little Short Story, i just have Major Rose Feelings atm ! Leave a comment?


End file.
